fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Soul Calibur - Awakening
„Trancending history, and the world, a tale of souls and swords eternally retold...“ Sechzehntes Jahrhundert, verlassener Hafen nahe Perpignan Finster und schauderhaft kalt war die Nacht durch die er schritt. Monate des Irrens und Suchens hatten ihre Zeichen hinterlassen, der Verfall nagte stärker denn je an seiner Seele und an seinen Knochen. Finsternis. Sie durchzog und umgarnte ihn, schien seine Sinne zu benebeln. Verlassen und totenstill, war der Hafen, in dem er sich befand. Gerüchte gab es, von Kreaturen die diesen Ort heimsuchten, in den Schatten lauerten, arglose Opfer überfielen, abschlachteten, mit sich in die Vergessenheit zu zogen. Nur Mörder und Plünderer waren töricht genug hier bei Nacht zu erscheinen. Trübe wie die See war die Sicht, denn der Schleier der Dunkelheit raubte jegliche Sicht. Was suchte er überhaupt an diesen schändlichen Ort? Er versuchte sich zu erinnern... den Schleier zu durchbrechen, der sich über sein Bewusstsein gelegt hatte... Tod... Mord... Rache... Soul Edge! Das Schwert der Erlösung! Die Waffe, die ihren Träger in die Geschichte eingehen ließ, Krieger zu unsterblichen Helden machte und sie von all ihren Gebrechen befreite! Aber das war nicht der Grund... er hatte einen andere Gründe für die Suche nach Soul Edge... Tod und Mord.... grausam riss die Erkenntnis den Schleier der Dunkelheit von ihn. Sein Vater war gestorben. Nein. Ermordet. Man hatte ihn überfallen und ermordet. Und nun suchte er, Siegfried Stauffen, Söldner und Anführer des „Schwarzwindes“, nach dem Schwert der Erlösung, um es dem Mörder seines Vaters zu vergelten. Monatelang war er schon auf der Suche nach dem Schwert, nach seinem Schicksal, nach Ruhe für seinen gepeinigten Geist, der seitdem qualvoll zerrissen war. Und nun hatten ihn die Gerüchte hierher geführt, an einen Hafen nahe der Grenze zum spanischem Königreich. Grollend rauschte das Meer während Schatten und Hirngespinste widernatürliche Silhouetten formten, die ihn begierig begafften. Fratzen formten sich aus Mauern und Kisten und verschwanden wieder trügerisch in der Nacht, als er sie herausfordernd anblicken wollte. Nichts schien beständig. Nichts, außer dieser Kälte, die den Ort heimsuchte. Nach stundenlangem Irren umwob ihn die Finsternis wieder. Es war zwecklos... wieso sollte ein Schwert wie Soul Edge an einem verfluchten Ort wie diesen verborgen sein? Alles was er bisher gefunden hatte, war ein entarteter Köter der ihn anfallen wollte, dann aber seinem Bihänder zum Opfer fiel. Sämtliche Kisten, die er in den Hütten durchsucht hatte, waren bereits geplündert worden. Hier gab es nichts. Die Gerüchte waren also doch nur... Gerüchte. Schließlich machte er kehrt. Eine verderbliche Macht war hier am Werke und je länger er blieb, desto stärker würde auch sein geschwächter Geist in Mitleidenschaft geraten. Trotzdem waren seine Bemühungen, den Hafen zu verlassen vergebens. Er hatte sich verlaufen. Er orientierte sich zwar am Meeresrauschen, von dem er sich gezielt entfernen wollte, aber die Gemäuer schienen es trügerisch zu reflektieren, während Stimmen im Wind seine Verdammnis weissagten. Erschöpft und geplagt entschied sich Siegfried gegen seinen Verstand zu handeln, denn dieser Ort schien sich der Vernunft zu entziehen. Womöglich war es einfach das Klügste, sich einen sicheren Platz zu suchen, um die Nacht zu überdauern. Bei Tag würde es einfacher sein, sich zu orientieren. Als er von morschen, wenig einladend wirkenden Hütten weg, Richtung Meeresrauschen ging, schien das Schicksal und ihn lohnen zu wollen. Vor ihm erhob sich geisterhaft und majestätisch, aber seltsam unversehrt der Mast eines Schiffes. Zischen, Rauschen und Halluzinationen schienen wie gedämpft, als er an Bord ging und sich hingezogen fühlte, zu diesem Schiff und einer unergründlichen Präsenz. Ursprünglich betrat er es, weil etwas ihm eingeredet hatte, er wäre an Bord dieses... Geisterschiffes vor den Ausgeburten der Nacht sicher. Doch irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass das nicht der Grund gewesen sein konnte. Alles Leben schien wie unter einem Bann, dem auch er sich matt hingab und hinabstieg, in das Schiffsinnere. Fast war es wie ein Traum, als er die Stufen hinabschritt und die Holzplanken unter seinen Füßen schrill aber frohlockend quietschten. Dunkelheit lauerte unter Deck, als er in die Kajüte des Kapitäns trat. Bücherregale und Waffen säumten die Wände, von vergangenem Ruhm, verblichener Ehre und einem vergessenem Leben zeugend. Jedoch war dem jungem Krieger all das egal, als er neben dem Schreibtisch liegend den von der Zeit unberührten Leib des erschlagenen Kapitäns entdeckte. Eine gescheiterte Seele mehr, die für ihr Aufbegehren von der Geschichte mit Ignoranz gestraft worden war. Geisterhaftes Mondlicht, das Siegfried die ganze Nacht über vermisst hatte, schien durch ein großes Fenster auf den verblichenen Kapitän und enthüllte sein Wertvollstes, das er auch im dem Tode begierig umklammert hielt, um es mit niemanden zu teilen. Alle anderen Schätze und selbst die mächtigsten Waffen, die in der Kajüte prangten schienen in Insignifikanz zu versinken. Was der Kapitän, blass und grimmig, in Händen hielt, schien im erstem Moment eine infernale Mischung aus Metall und Fleisch, war aber tatsächlich ein Schwert, das ihn mit einer seltsamen Aura betörte. Unwirklich tanzte das Mondlicht auf der makellosen Schneide. Selbst das Meeresrauschen und die Laute, die der ächzende Kahn von sich gab, erstarben in bitterster Demut vor der ruhendem Klinge, denn es war zweifellos Soul Edge, das Schwert, nach dem so viele, Tyrannen wie Erlöser suchten. Stimmen wisperten in seinem Kopf, trieben und vertrieben all seine Gedanken. Alles um das Schwert herum schien in Schwärze getaucht und Siegfried trat näher, wie von einer fremden Drang geleitet und griff nach dem Heft der Klinge, das der Kapitän umklammert hielt. Blitzartig ward es ruhig. Sogar die Stimmen in seinem Kopf verstummten abwägend. Soul Edge – das Schwert der Helden und Erlöser. Der Kapitän erhob sein mattes Haupt und sah ihn mit den trüben Augen an, die er nach dem Ableben nie in Frieden geschlossen hatte. Grausam unversehrt war sein Antlitz, so, als habe die Unterwelt selbst angewidert von ihm abgelassen, um die ruhelose Seele nicht aufzunehmen. Damals hieß es, der Blick der Toten würde den Menschen die Seelen rauben und sie in die Unterwelt ziehen. Aber viel schwärzere Hexerei war es, die ebendiese wieder auferstehen ließ. „Du- du schänd- schändlicher Töl-pel! Sie- gehört m-ir. Mir! Sie gehört mir!“, röchelte der Kapitän mit aller Kraft und hielt das Heft der Klinge mit seinen totenstarren Händen fest umklammert. Von Terror überwältigt sprang Siegfried auf, trat mehrere Schritte zurück und zog seinen Bihänder Faust, den er stets bei sich trug. Hitzestöße wie aus den tiefen der Hölle gingen vom Kapitän aus, als sein Körper wieder erschlaffte, in der Folge jedoch ein teuflisches Glimmen ausstrahlte. Siegfried schien wie durch einen Schlag ins Gesicht aus einem hypnotischem Schlaf gerissen. Erst jetzt schien er zu erkennen, dass der Kapitän, dessen blasse Haare ihm in Gesicht und Bart hingen, wie ein Pirat gekleidet war und die Schätze in der Kajüte Beute sein mussten, die mit mehr Blut besudelt waren, als ein Mensch sich vorstellen konnte. Züngelnde Höllenflammen legten sich um den Kapitän, von seiner Hülle Besitz ergreifend, sodass die trügerischen Schatten sich wie Vorhänge verzogen. Leichen von Abenteurern wurden in den Ecken der Kajüte sichtbar. Die Gesichter dieser früheren Furchtlosen waren vom Entsetzen gezeichnet, denn offensichtlich hatten auch sie erkannt, dass sie in eine bittersüße Falle gestolpert waren. Beseelt von einem infernalen Dämon stand das Wesen, was zuvor der Kapitän war, vor ihm. Die blutbesudelten Wände des Schiffes verblassten wie Gespenster, denn der Raum zerbrach in brennendes Chaos, durch das Trümmer, Sterne, Seelen und die Zeit selbst rasten. Schatten zuckten und schnappten über einen Boden wie aus Vulkangestein, um sich zu einem Teufelstanz zu versammeln. Mit Soul Edge in den Händen stakste die Bestie auf Siegfried zu, während der Körper sich wie eine Illusion verlor und die blanken Knochen, zusammengehalten von Feuer und Blitzen, freigab. Die Verkörperung des Infernos stand vor ihm, nach seiner Seele trachtend und begierig darauf, ein weiteres Opfer mit dem Schwert zu erschlagen, das doch in so vielen Geschichten für Erlösung stand. Ein Gemisch aus Donnergrollen und einem uneiligem Schrei entwich dem Schädel des Infernos, bevor es Soul Edge todesdrohend erhob. Niemand hätte diesen Laut verstehen können, aber eine dunkle Stimme flüsterte ihm die Bedeutung der Laute zu: „Du bist des Schwertes unwürdig!“. Das war sie also, seine schicksalsträchtige Schlacht um das Schwert, die Zukunft oder Verdammnis bedeutete. Das Feuer des Kriegers in Siegfrieds Seele erwachte, um ihn für die Konfrontation zu rüsten. Faust erhebend blockte er den sengenden Schlag Infernos ab, welches Soul Edge, das sich als ein Paar organisch wirkender Zwillingsschwerter offenbarte, in den knochigen Hand hielt. Wilde Schlagfurien hämmerten auf Faust ein, als Siegfried sie abblockte und das Gewicht seiner Waffe bereute, das ihm jegliche Beweglichkeit raubte. Kämpfen, so wusste sein einst nobler Geist, hatte weniger mit Gewalt zu tun, sondern war auch von Strategie und reflexartig getroffenen Entscheidungen abhängig. Ein seitliches Ausweichmanöver würde nur einen wunden Punkt offenbaren... die Lehren seines Vaters hatte er gewiss nicht vergessen! Mit einem Schritt zurück verschaffe er sich einen Wimpernschlag der Ruhe und sammelte seine Konzentration, als Inferno voran preschte, um sein Gleichgewicht durch einen schweren Schlag empfindlich zu stören. Seinem Instinkt als Krieger und Söldner folgend blockte Siegfried. Soul Edge traf auf Faust. Die Klingen klirrten. Einen Schritt seitlich machen. Soul Edge gleitete an Faust ab. Eine halbe Drehung in Richtung des Angriffs machen. Inferno verlor das Gleichgewicht. Die Kraft de Drehung nutzen. Inferno torkelt an ihm vorbei. Faust durch die Drehbewegung hochschnellen lassen. Inferno erlangte das Gleichgewicht zurück. Eine halbe Drehung in Richtung des Feindes. Inferno war in der Wendung. Zuschlagen! Faust schmetterte mit ballender Wucht seitlich in Inferno. Brennender Nebel schoss aus dem Flammenkörper, als die Bestie zu Boden gerissen wurde. Bihänder waren langsam. Doch ihre Schläge fatal. Das Teufelsspiel beendend wirbelte Siegfried das Schwert für den finalen Schlag herum und versenkte es in Inferno. Hasserfüllte Klänge hallten durch Chaos und Leere, das in einem Flammenmeer kollabierte und ihn wieder in der Kajüte erbrach, in der es ihn zuvor verschlungen hatte. Gedämpft rauschte das Meer, als es das Schiff wie eine Wiege der Finsternis zum schaukeln brachte. Wärmend schien die aufgehende Sonne auf das spiegelnde Wasser. Licht vertrieb die Trugbilder von toten Abenteurern und blutbesudelten Wänden. Noch immer kniete Siegfried vor dem leblosem Körper des Piratenkapitäns. Das zerbrochene Schwert Faust in der einen und das Heft von Soul Edge in der anderen Hand, erlangte er sein Bewusstsein zurück. Faust missachtend, zog es seinen Blick auf Soul Edge, dessen Heft perfekt und geschmeidig in seiner Hand lag. Im Aufstehen zog er es zu sich herauf... nein, fast schon schien es sich aus eigener Kraft zu erheben. Es war ganz offensichtlich ein organischem anmutender Bihänder... unmöglich! In Infernos Händen hatte die Waffe die Gestalt eines Zwillingsschwertes! Passte das legendäre Soul Edge seine Gestalt dem Besitzer an? In zahllosen Sagen war ebenfalls von stets anderen Formen die Rede, aber Sagen variierten bekanntlich. Er hielt es prüfend in die Sonnenstrahlen, die die Klinge in blutrotes Licht tränkten. Es war seltsam, denn obwohl es mit Faust vergleichbar war, fiel es ihm viel leichter, es zu heben. Ganz zu schweigen von der Form, die abseits der Schneide von Adern durchzogen war, fast so, als wäre es keine Waffe, sondern ein lebendes Wesen. Ein unförmiger, fleischiger Wulst lag nahe des Hefts und so strich er wie in Trance mit den Fingern darüber hinweg Ganz leise begannen die frohlockenden Stimmen längst vergessener Helden ihn zu umgeben und zuzuflüstern. Fast schon glaubte er die Stimme seines Vater aus ihnen herauszuhören, als ein unerträgliches Stimmgewirr auf ihn einprasselte und im gleichem Moment in Totenstille erstarb. Der Fleischwulst, in Wirklichkeit ein Lid, schob sich zur Seite und offenbarte ein unergründliches Auge. „Siegfried. Du bist meiner würdig. Denn ich bin jene Waffe, die Ruhm und Ehre verheißt. Ich bin Soul Edge. Nutze meine Macht, ich birnge Auferstehung und Erlösung.“ In seinen Gedanken hörte er die Stimme des Schwertes hallen, das direkt zu seiner Seele sprach. Auferstehung... monatelang hatte er nach einem Werkzeug der Rache gesucht, aber dieses Wort änderte alle Umstände dramatisch. So als hätte es Einsicht in seine Gedankenwelt, antwortete ihm das Heldenschwert. „Frederick Stauffen. Dein Vater. Ich kann ihn, den noblen Ritter und Kreuzfahrer auferstehen lassen. Das Unrecht, das ihm zuteil wurde, soll getilgt werden. Dennoch fehlt gegenwärtig mir die Macht zu dieser Tat. Sterbliche, dumm und töricht versuchten, mich zu vernichten, weil sie meine Macht nicht verstanden und somit fürchteten! Zersplittert und geschwächt ruhte für Jahre. Stelle meine ursprüngliche Macht wieder her, suche meine Fragmente, nähre mich Seelen und dein Vater soll erneut leben!“ Ein kurioser Pakt war es, dem das Heldenschwert Siegfried anbot, verlangte es doch, mit Seelen genährt zu werden, um die seines Vaters zu retten... nichtsdestotrotz sprach es die Wahrheit, denn an vielen Stellen fehlte dem Schwert das Fleisch und blanker Stahl kam wie aus einer Wunde zum Vorschein. Siegfried wusste, was zu tun war. Rache musste verübt und ein Mord rückgängig gemacht werden. Eine vergessene Wahrheit, wollte seinen Verstand mit Schuld und Pein korrumpieren, doch ein feuriger Schleier fremder Entschlossenheit schirmte seinen Geist ab. Soul Edge hatte gesprochen. Kategorie:Soul Calibur Fanfiction Kategorie:Abenteuer Kategorie:FSK 12+ Kategorie:FSK/Gewalt Kategorie:FSK/Mystik